


Trouble (Javier Peña)

by djarinispunkk



Category: Mandolorian - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, FWB, Fanfiction, Porn With Plot, Romance, javier peña - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinispunkk/pseuds/djarinispunkk
Summary: A one night stand with Javier turns into something so much more. (Ongoing)
Kudos: 15





	1. Mixing Business and Pleasure

It was a reasonably quiet night at Club Oracle. A few regulars were scattered around the room that usually was littered with the youth of the city, sweaty bodies gyrating to whatever DJ was playing here that night. As much as you favoured the tips you'd receive on those nights, you much preferred the familiarity of the aging men sat at the bar. They made friendly conversation with you and their glassy eyes were kind as they pestered you for refills.

When you were sure the small number of occupants were satisfied for a while, you took a moment to rest. Settling your elbows on the polished wood of the bar and watching the television from the back corner of the room. It was the news so it only served you some mild entertainment, that was until you heard the door chime, signalling a new customer.

You broke your stare at the television and turned to greet them, surprised to see that the newest customer was younger than forty. The same could not be said for the rest of the Oracle's inhabitants. Not only was he young, he was very handsome. Yellow-tinted glasses rested atop a sharp nose, accompanied by thick waves of chocolate brown hair. His lips curved into a smirk when he caught you observing him. You only smiled in response, not keen on being seen eye-fucking a stranger, or a customer no less.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?"

He took a moment to look you over, then at the taps nested beside you.

"I'll have one of those sweetheart" he pointed to the tap of Aguila, before taking a seat at the stool directly in front of you.

You nodded at his request, not expecting his perfect American accent. As you poured the drink, you felt his eyes on you. If you weren't so used to the men in this place gawking over you, you would have been flattered.

"Busy night?" he joked, nodding his head to the empty room as he pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket.

You smiled as you slid his drink across, "I prefer it like this, on weekends I can barely hear myself think, let alone hear peoples orders"

He nodded, "You work a lot?"

"I'm paying my way through school at the moment, so I take all the hours I can get. One sec." you rushed your answer, noting a customer swaying slightly as he made his way to the bar.

The man seemed to have overheard your conversation, pitching in with a drunken smile, "I tell her this mi hermano, she is too pretty for this bar. I tell her she should model"

You blushed furiously at his comment, laughing along with a slight shake of your head as you refilled his glass.

"You are too kind to me, Samuel" you smile, he nods as he retrieves his filled glass, slipping a few coins into your tip jar.

You make your way back to the younger customer, noting how he is nearly finished with his drink. You grab a wet rag and begin to work the wood surface.

"He isn't wrong" he spoke through a thick cloud of smoke.

You smirk a little, "Who, Samuel?"

He nods, a similar smirk gracing his lips.

You shook your head, muttering under your breath, "El esta loco"

"Not as crazy as you think" he openly scanned your body now, his gaze like fire to your ice. It made you squirm a little for him to be so brazenly flirtatious.

A tense silence passed between the two of you as you resumed your cleaning, only looking up when he spoke again.

"What's your name, hermosa?"

You smiled at the compliment, telling him your name. "And yours?

"Javier"

You weren't really sure how you two went from innocently conversing as you worked to making out against the brick wall of your place of employment, but you weren't complaining.

Javier had manged to woo you enough that you felt comfortable telling him to wait outside for you as you finished your shift. And sure enough, when you left the front door, there he was. Leaning with his jacket around his shoulders and another cloud of smoke reverberating from him into the night sky.

It had took you mere seconds to approach him, rip the cigarette from his mouth and replace them with your own lips. And to say Javier was a good kisser would be an understatement, a massive one at that.

He tasted like smoke and alcohol but all entwined with a peppermint flair. He must've chewed gum whilst he waited for you. The combination made your head spin a little as his tongue explored your mouth. His large hands encircled you as he brought you closer to his body, the heat from his body encompassed you as you pushed yourself against him.

You were so caught up in him, you couldn't hide the breathy sigh you made as you pulled away from you. His eyes looked almost black under the harsh fluorescent streetlights as they scanned your face.

"Come back to my place" his breath fanned against your neck as he began to place feather-light kisses to your throat.

You could only nod, too scared that your voice wold waver in response to the sensation of his teeth grazing the skin on your neck. He looked up once more at your bobbing head, then his lips were gone. Instead he took you by the hand, leading you to what you could only assume was his car.

Arriving at Javier's apartment was a blur of messy kisses, torn clothes and breathy sighs. It was so dark when you two arrived that you couldn't really make out much of your surroundings.

That was until he broke apart from your lips to flick on a light. Even then, you had little time to snoop before Javier was back on you, planting feverish kisses to your lips and lifting you by the thighs to wrap them around his waist. You let out an excited squeal as he lifted you, watching as his orange couches shrank in the distance as you moved towards his bedroom.

He near enough threw you into the mattress, greedy hands grabbing at your work attire. There was no words uttered from the both of you, only the lust filled tension that was hanging heavy in the air.

Javier reached behind you and unclipped your bra. You arched at the feeling of your nipples standing erect in the cool air. A moan escaping you when Javier's lips worked their way down your neck to your chest. His plump lips pecked at your breasts, until he took it between his lips, rolling the soft flesh of your nipple against his warm mouth.

You let out a moan, the feel of Javier's teeth nipping at your sensitive breast sent jolts of pleasure through your whole body.

"Javier.." you moaned when his attention turned to your other breast. You were getting impatient.

"What is it hermosa, tell me what you want" he spoke through soft kisses to your chest.

Not being able to bring yourself to say it, for fear of cringing. You took to pushing his head down slightly, hoping he'd get the idea.

And boy, did he get the idea.

You could practically feel the smirk on his lips as he worked his way down to your underwear. Taking the lace between his teeth and pulling it down your legs. You couldn't help but moan at the visual of him spreading your bare legs across the bed.

"I've barely touched you.." he started, his voice thick with lust, "And yet.."

You jolted when you felt two calloused fingers slide up your pussy.

"You're already so wet, hermosa"

You squirmed again when you felt him repeat his actions, missing your clit by mere millimetres, he was teasing you.

"Please Javier" your voice was breathy and at risk of breaking.

He spread you even wider, exposing every inch of yourself to him.

"Since you asked so nicely"

And then he put you out of your misery, he ran his warm tongue through your slit, you gasped at the sensation.

He took to gently nipping at your clit before he encompassed it into his mouth. His tongue swirling enough to make you release a deep moan.

He groaned at the noises you were making, sending vibrations into your pussy, bringing you dangerously close already. But it was when he inserted those same two calloused fingers, that you really lost it.

Your thighs squeezed him as they shook. His fingers curled right at your walls in the most sensitive spot. You felt like you were stuck, the pleasure rendering you immobile apart from the rise and fall of your chest.

"Javier I'm gonna cum"

He didn't answer, only intensified the pressure on your clit. You couldn't help yourself from grasping at the thick waves of hair as you ground your hips against his mouth. Muttering expletives as you came.

Whilst you were still coming down from your own orgasm, Javier was stripping himself of his tight jeans. You thought about suggesting a break for you to calm down but at the sight of his thick cock being released, you just about whimpered.

"You taste so good hermosa" Javier reattached his lips to yours, you could taste yourself on him, it made you dizzy.

"Fuck, fuck me Javier" you whined, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him down.

He didn't seem to oppose as he sank into you, letting out an unrestricted moan as he did. God he was big, your eyes widened at the realisation that you already felt so full yet he wasn't fully sheathed in you.

His thrusts began slow, giving you a chance to adjust to the intrusion. But soon enough his pace became relentless, he fucked you into the headboard of the bed, causing an awful creaking sound to occur. You didn't care, you were already close again.

"Fuck, you feel so good around me" Javier groaned, muttering whatever came to his head as he fucked you faster.

"Javier, oh fuck" you moaned when you felt him hit that spot within you once again.

"That's it baby" Javier sped up his ministrations when he felt you begin to tighten around him.

You snaked your hand down to circle your clit, and soon enough you were coming again. Javier followed seconds after with a guttural groan, shielding himself in your neck as he pumped a few more lazy thrusts into you.

The air was heavy with sweat and sex. And it took you both a good few minutes before you could even begin to think.

Javier pulled out and settled himself at the top of the bed, where your head had been violently thrashing against the frame not minutes before.

You watched as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, offering one to you which you shook your head. You were content to just watch him. He made it look so sexy.

"You can stay the night hermosa" he spoke through an inhale, brushing a few stray hairs from your eyes.

"Okay" you smiled, happy he wasn't just kicking you to the curb after a quick fuck.

He reached for something in his bedside drawer, tossing you an object. You were glad to see it was once of his cotton shirts. Thanking him, you slid it on.

As you relaxed and watched him reach the end of his cigarette, you felt your eyelids begin to grow heavy, and before you knew it you were drifting to sleep in your new acquaintances bed.


	2. Club Foot

Weeks had passed since that fateful night with Javier, and to say the time spent in those weeks was interesting, would be a lie. The two of you had parted ways the next morning, each equipped with the others phone number, but it seemed neither of you reached out. You weren't really sad, just bummed, you hadn't felt that good during sex like, ever.

The weeks were instead spent cramming studying sessions into your already-packed schedule. You had some pretty big assignments due and you were at risk of falling behind due to your jobs demanding hours, but you powered through, albeit with some reluctance.

Even now when you were probably missing out on making valuable tips, you were nose deep into one of your textbooks, relying on one of your co-workers to man the bar for a bit. It was a Saturday and reasonably busy at the Oracle, you were thankful your boss wasn't here or else you definitely would've been reprimanded for having your attention not focused on work. 

After finishing your reading, you took it upon yourself to buss the tables at the far right of the club, this was where most of the wealthier occupants sat and conserved over hard liquor. They were usually the best tip-givers too. You made your way to a booth currently seating two men, they were kind of seedy looking, you noticed. An odd chill passed over you as you approached the table. You asked if you could get them anything to drink, and they looked up at you with a certain disdain, like you had interrupted a very serious conversation. However, once they both looked over you and your body they failed to hide their sly smirks. You shuddered under the glare.

"Depends" the one with the goatee sniped, "Are you on the menu, Princesa?"

The other man nodded with a chuckle and you fought the urge to cuss them both put, where were their manners? Assholes.

"Afraid not, I'll take that as a no for drinks then" you reached for the few empty glasses littering the table, stopping in your tracks when you felt the man who had shamelessly flirted with you before, grab at your wrist. You gasped as he brought you down to his level to breathe into your hair.

"Watch the attitude, puta" he spat, the aggression in his tone not lost on you as you practically scurried away back to the bar.

"What's up?" your co-worker asked, taking in your rather timid expression.

"Oh nothing, just assholes at the back" you nodded your head over to where you could see the two men engaging in another important looking discussion.

"Typical" she muttered, leaving you to tend to more customers.

It was a while after your encounter with the men that you heard the phone ringing from the office. Being as your boss was out, had instructed you to answer if it rang. You sighed as you took in the growing number of people surrounding the bar, how important could a phone call be?

It seemed the phone call was important, the line had been consistently ringing for ten minute's before you had to excuse yourself from pouring drinks.

"Hola?" you sighed into the receiver.

"Is this Sebastian?" the voice asked.

"He's out at the moment, who is this?"

"Ma'am this is Agent Murphy" your eyes widened, the police were calling? "I'm calling to inform you that you've got a wanted criminal in the establishment"

What?

You couldn't even find the words to reply, instead you listened as he took your silence as a cue to continue explaining.

"See we need to get to him but we need your help" the man -- American you presumed, judging by his accent continued on, much to your horror.

"We need you to try and get as many people outside the building without raising suspicion to the target, can you do that?" 

You paused, still trying to wrap your head around the whole situation. Could you do that? Would your nerves prevent you? No, no, you could do this. You had to protect the people in the building.

"Si, si. How long do I have before you come in?" you spoke through shaky breaths, you only hoped he couldn't sense the wavering in your voice.

"We're around the back of the building, we plan to intercept at 9:30" he replied, you checked the clock hanging on the wall of Sebastian's office -- thirty minutes, you could do this.

You listened as the agent described the appearance of the criminal. You now understood the weird feeling you got from the man earlier, it was definitely him being described. You shuddered at the memory of him grabbing your arm.

"Got it" you heard your co-worker calling for you, "I have to go now" you whispered the last part, truly scared at the events about to unfold.

You made your way around small groups of people, alerting them of the situation and reminding them to act as natural as they left. Some of them were scared, eyes so wide you swore you could see your own reflection in them. Others just seemed annoyed to be leaving their drinks so full, the presence of a criminal in the room not too concerning to them.

You kept your eyes on the clock, ten minutes before the police would come in. You'd managed to whittle the club down to just over ten people, the two men were still situated at the same booth. You'd informed your colleague and you she had reluctantly left, not before pestering you to make sure you called her after. You also felt terrible for having to keep some of the clubs customers here, but you couldn't risk the criminal becoming suspicious, you just hoped the customers would forgive you in the future.

You checked your watch, any minute now.

"Princesa" your blood turned cold at the slurred sound of the man from earlier -- the criminal, beckoning you over. This was just your luck.

With wobbly legs you tried to act as natural as possible as you walked over to the booth, forcing a smile as yo watched his beady eyes scan you over.

"What can I get you" you kept your voice strong, you didn't want him to see you sweat.

"Another round, hermosa" he winked, holding his empty glass up with a smile.

"Of course" you nodded taking the glass and practically speed-walking to behind the bar. 

It was then that the saw a group of men making their way through the bars kitchen, your eyes widened. They all had their guns pointed upwards, the sight alone chilling you to the bone. You kept your back to the man as you poured his drink, silently watching as more men filtered through the doors, always careful to not be exposed too soon.

Then suddenly, everything happened in a blink of an eye, a man, a blonde man grabbed you and pulled you down to hid behind the bar as you heard shots fire out. You would've screamed had it not been for the man hands muffling your voice. The shots went on for a least a minute before settling down and being overpowered by the loud voices of the law enforcement.

"We got him" one said, his voice practically cheerful. 

As the voices conversed around you, your mouth was no longer censored by the mans hand. You looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking in your bewildered expression.

You couldn't speak, you only nod as you watch him help you to your feet.

"I'm Steve Murphy, guessing we spoke on the phone?" he was definitely an American, you could tell for sure now.

Once again you could only nod, you kept your eyes fixed on him as he escorted you out the building, you couldn't bring yourself to look at the bloodbath around you.

When you finally did look around, once you had exited the building. You could barely see anything other than blue and red flashing lights scattered along the road. There was multitude of police cars and ambulances too.

"Do you need to go see medical?" Steve asked, he was growing concerned with your silence.

"No, I'm okay" you manged to speak out, your voice betraying you as you stuttered.

Steve smiled, and the tow of you took refuge leaning against the door of a police truck. Yo watched as medics began carrying people out on stretchers. These were your customers. You felt guilt invade your bloodstream as tears welled in your eyes. 

No, you did what you had to do. You repeated it like a mantra as you watched them haul out the last of the injured.

"Murphy" you both turned to see the source of the voice. 

Your shock from earlier seemed to be back, although this time ten times more intense. That was because standing in front of you was none other than your one-night stand, fucking Javier.


	3. Familiar Face

"Murphy"

You couldn't hide the shock on your face when you turned to see Javier, your jaw was practically hanging on the floor. If Javier was shocked to see you, he didn't show it. His face was stoic as ever and he practically looked straight past you as he approached you and Steve. If you weren't so in shock maybe you'd feel a little hurt.

"What the hell happened?" Javier asked, looking over the newly ravaged Club Oracle, what a coincidence that only mere weeks ago he was sitting in there.

"Were thinking its one of Escobar's mules, took him out before things could get too heavy" Steve replied, gesturing to one of the body bags you'd failed to see upon your exit, your body shivered at the thought of who was inside.

"Wont that put a target on our backs?" Javier asked, he had his back firmly to you, blocking you out.

Asshole.

"What a bigger one than we've got already?" Steve replied, before turning to gesture to you, he introduced you to Javier, telling him your name as if he hadn't been moaning it upon your last visit.

You shook Javier's hand as he told you his name. Looked like he was choosing to feign ignorance over behaving like a normal adult.

"She pretty much operated the whole thing, told her she should be working for us" Steve joked, nudging your shoulder, you just laughed.

"In that case, thanks for making our job easier" Javier added, you sent him a look, narrowing your eyes, enjoying the way he squirmed under your gaze.

"My pleasure" you nodded.

"One more time" Steve began, looking at you with kind eyes, "Are you sure you don't need a medic?"

You smiled, grateful for his hospitality, "I'm good, thank you Agent Murphy"

"Please, just call me Steve" he matched your smile, you watched from the corner of your eye as Javier seemed to roll his eyes.

Was he jealous? Ha.

You decided to play with him a little, running your hands along Steve's bicep as you spoke in a hushed tone, "I hate to ask but I'd really appreciate a ride home, I don't think I'm good to drive"

You watched as Javier's jaw clenched. God, men were so predictable.

Before Steve could get a word out, you watched Javier step in.

"Steve I got this, you've got enough to do here" Javier put his arm around you, you tried to ward off the heat his touch brought.

Steve seemed slightly suspicious, you didn't blame him, Javier wasn't really sly in the way he was attached to your hip.

"Okay, and I'll see you at the station?" Steve began to walk away.

"Bright and early" Javier smiled, his grip on your arm intensifying.

"Bye Steve" you waved, your tone growing weak, suddenly you didn't feel so powerful.

As soon as Steve turned around, Javier had whipped you around to face him. His brow furrowed as he looked down at you. You gulped, trying to ignore the fire it kindled between your legs.

"Enjoy flirting with a married man huh?" Javier tone was so stern and do condescending, you hated that it affected you so much.

You cringed at the knowledge that Steve was married but chose to go a more childish route in replying, "Do I know you?"

"Very funny" he narrowed his eyes, to which you mirrored the movements. To any passers-by it would've just looked like the tow of you were engaged in a very heated staring contest.

"Hmm" he took your silence as a cue to continue "I'm gonna ignore this new attitude you got and give you a ride, okay?"

"Sure, gilipollas" you shrugged, muttering the last bit as you headed towards his car.

You heard his footsteps come to a halt, and turned to face him, he did not look impressed, "What did you say?"

And with the sweetest voice you could muster, you smiled, "Nothing!"

The tension in the car was palpable, you felt strangled by the silence that consumed you both. The most you'd said was your address and that was ten minutes ago. You scanned Javier's profile, it was criminal how beautiful he was doing even the most mundane things like driving. You huffed and turned to face the roads one more.

He picked upon your sigh, "Problem?"

"No problem here, officer" you practically purred the words.

"Still got a stick up your ass?" he said, you rolled your eyes in response.

"Why did you pretend to not know me in front of Agent Murphy?" you asked, choosing to ignore his previous remark.

He sighed before glancing over to you, "It wasn't personal, I'd just rather my colleague not have the opportunity to tease me about who I sleep with"

"Slept with" you corrected, now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"But, I guess that's understandable" you began, noting his silence, "I just thought you were ashamed or something" you turned your attention to your cuticles, not meaning to sound so vulnerable.

He looked over to you again, taking your hand and placing his lips gently against them. You fought the urge to blush under his honeyed eyes.

"Never would I be ashamed, hermosa" his tone was low and sultry.

"What's taking so long anyways I only live like a mile away" you wondered, not sure how to respond to Javier's honesty.

"We're not going to your house"

You furrowed your brows, "What?"

"I'm taking you to my place" he was confident in his voice, like his words were common knowledge.

"Do I have any say in this?" you asked, eyebrows raised as he just chuckled at you.

"You gonna say no?" he turned to you as he smirked.

Safe to say you stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride.

Arriving at Javier's apartment the second time around was far less rushed than the first. You had the chance to look around and assess his living quarters. You could tell Javier was a minimal kind of guy, only requiring the basics.

The one thing you did pick up on was the the record players nestled in the corner of his living room. You wandered over as Javier fixed you both a drink, scanning the crate of vinyl sitting next to it.

"Mind if I choose something" you held a record up to show Javier, he took a break from pouring as he looked over the breakfast nook.

"Be my guest"

You took the vinyl out of the sleeve and soon the sultry tones of Donnie and Joe Emerson were rattling through the room.

You took a seat on Javier's couch, smiling when he joined and handed you a mixed drink.

"Trying to get me drunk Mr..." you pulled a face realising you didn't even know the guys last name, yet you'd been to his house twice already.

"Peña, Mr Peña. And to answer your question, I want you to be in the right state of mind for what I'm going to do to you" he purred as his lustful eyes sized you up.

After downing a reasonable amount of your drink, you seemed to gain a little confidence. You set the glass on the coffee table and turned to straddle Javier's hips.

"Is that so? What if I want to take charge?" you spoke, laying soft kisses on his neck, feeling his pulse quicken underneath you.

"You're getting awful bossy, querida"

"Oh yeah? And you're being awful loud Mr Peña" you felt a surge of energy as you head a slight groan from Javier upon hearing you call him such an powerful title.

You continued your path of kisses, heading south and unbuttoning his work uniform as you did so. Javier's hand nestled into your hair as you began to undo the latches on his belt. Javier's thighs tenses as you shimmied him out of his jeans, already you could see his member straining against the fabric of his boxers.

You kissed the strong muscle of Javier's thighs, purposefully avoiding where he was most sensitive. You enjoyed the power as you felt him try to pull you closer to where he wanted you.

"Come on baby" you almost didn't recognise his breathy voice, "You're killing me here"

Deciding you'd had enough of torturing him, you released his cock from the confines of his boxers, not missing the quiet moan that left Javier, only spurring you on more.

You licked a stripe up the underside of Javier's hard cock, before taking him in your mouth completely. You weren't used to someone of his size so you let yourself adjust to the intrusion. When you were more comfortable you hollowed out your cheeks and began to bob up and down, Javier's moans fuelling you as you took him deeper.

"Fuck, just like that" his grip in your hair tightened as he bucked his hips into your mouth, causing you to gag slightly, "Fuck yes, choke on it"

His words ignited your own arousal, wanting nothing more than to reach down and satisfy yourself, but no, you wouldn't, this was about him.

You continued your ministrations on his cock, you could feel his breath quicken with every bob of your head. Knowing his orgasm was fast approaching, you took him dee and let yourself gag around him. Javier let out a deep moan followed by a string of expletives.

Suddenly, he pulled your head off of him and brought you up to reach his height, the sudden movement startled you but soon you were calmed by the feel of his warm lips against yours.

In between kisses he spoke into your mouth, "I want to finish with you" followed by more kisses, "Want to feel you come around me"

His words were met with a groan, this time by you. Javier wasted no time ridding you of your work uniform and settled you in a sitting position, easing into you with a slow thrust.

You both shared a moan as he began a steady pace as fucked up into you. Being on top was a whole other experience than the last time you had sex, he felt so much deeper in you and because of this, you struggled to meet his thrusts.

You soon started to match his hips, letting out wanton moans as you felt him speed up his motions.

"Fuck Javier" you managed to moan out between kisses.

"Talk to me baby, how does he feel" he took to planting wet kisses against you kisses as you lay your head back, basking in the unrivalled pleasure.

"It feels so good. Fuck, I can feel you in my fucking stomach" you whined, feeling your orgasm fast approaching as he hit your g-spot repeatedly.

"I- fuck - I am baby, you feel so fucking good" Javier's thrusts were growing sloppier, he to was close.

"Don't come yet baby, wait for Daddy" the name caught you off guard — your eyes widening slightly but you were quickly overridden with lust, letting out a moan as you snaked a hand down to stimulate your clit.

"Fuck, okay, come now baby. Come on my cock"

And that you did, almost painful in how intense you shook as you rode through your orgasm. You barely even heard Javier's moans as heat seared your body.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and sweaty kisses, Javier pulled out and you settled against his chest, smiling to yourself as you heard the record come to a halt and flip over.


End file.
